Episode 134
Katapangan is the one hundred thirty-fourth episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 19, 2017. Summary A Hadezar reports to Hagorn that the Sang'gres could do nothing against them. Asval wanted to attack, but Hagorn decided to wait, knowing that the Sang'gres will come to meet him. LilaSari said Hagorn would demand for their daughter. Imaw said Hagorn would also demand their gems, as well as Lireo. Amihan gets emotional because there seemed to be no favorable course for them. Amihan informs Lira and Mira, in case she would not be able to return, that she is happy to have been their mother. All three wept. Danaya and Alena offered to come with Amihan, but she told them to evacuate everyone in case things turned out badly. Aquil offered to accompany Amihan, which she accepted. Pirena witnessed everything and was teary-eyed. Cassiopea visits Ether in Etheria. Ether said the diwatas only need to turn their backs on Emre and worship her instead, and she will call off Hagorn's attack; otherwise the diwata race would be extinguished. Amihan and Aquil meet Hagorn, who demanded Deshna, LilaSari, Amihan and Danaya's gems, and his recognition as king-overlord of Lireo. Cassiopea tells Ether that she has no power over the minds and hearts of all diwatas. Ether told her to relay the condition to the diwatas, if she wished to save them. Amihan said she would speak with the Konseho. Hagorn thinks that it was just a delaying tactic; Amihan is queen and could decide for herself. Aquil tells Amihan that she has no choice. Hagorn promised their safety if they will comply with all his conditions. Muros and Danaya discuss their evacuation plans. Lira and Mira realized that nobody is planning to rescue Amihan. Amihan asked for time again. Hagorn rejects it. Amihan said Hagorn better kill her then, for he cannot force her to give up things more important than her life. Ybrahim stops Hagorn's attack with his explosive shurikens. Hagorn took out the Soul Gem, and Amihan took out the Air Gem. Amihan said Hagorn would get everything he wanted tomorrow, before dawn. Hagorn rejects the delay, thinking that Amihan would be deceiving him. Amihan said she would inform the Konseho about their surrender. Imaw explains to Lira and Mira that the adults had to prioritize the evacuation of Lireo, in obedience to Amihan's orders. Lira and Mira teleported away. Pirena comes out and convinces Alena and Danaya to follow them. Muros and Imaw observed that it would be the first time after a long time that the Sang'gres would be together. Asval said that if Amihan is in good faith, she would surrender her gem right then. Amihan used the Air Gem as a distraction and teleports away with Ybrahim, Aquil and Wantuk. Hagorn and his army advanced to Lireo. Asval urged a hooded figure to follow, revealed to be Amarro. Lira and Mira appeared at some place they did not intend to be. Pirena, who appeared with Alena and Danaya, revealed that she intercepted their ivictus. Pirena offered to help them find Amihan. Mira refused; Pirena knocked her out and took Mira with her. Danaya took Lira back to Lireo. Hitano witnessed this. Danaya told Imaw and the others to make sure Lira would not leave. Pirena brought Mira to Sapiro. Gurna advised Pirena to return to Hagorn's side again, because even if she gets punished, she would remain alive. Pirena said she would decide after she learns how Hagorn will deal with the diwatas. She ordered Gurna to tie up Mira. Amihan's party returns to Lireo and said they must prepare to leave. LilaSari said she would join in the fight against Hagorn, since she also has powers. Hagorn enters Lireo with his Hadezar army. Amihan told the others to prepare, even the battle would bring certain defeat. Pirena saw the Hadezars entering Lireo. As Muros was about to evacuate Lira and Imaw, Lira convinced Imaw that they must do something to prevent Lireo's fall. Imaw told her to bring him to Pirena. Mira wakes up, bound. Pirena appears and tells Gurna to make sure that Hagorn would accept her again. Mira said Pirena is a selfish traitor, but Pirena said she wished to save not only herself but Mira also. When Gurna had left, Imaw tells Pirena that Gurna may have been the reason why she got so distant with her sisters. Pirena sends a blast from the Water Gem, knocking Imaw down. Amihan and Ybrahim were informed of Lira and Imaw's leaving, but they had to confront the more immediate problem of Hagorn's advance. Mira and Lira rebuked Pirena for harming Imaw. Imaw said it is time for Pirena to know who truly loves her. Using his Balintataw, he reveals the existence of Minea's letter for Pirena, which was taken by Gurna. References